


Why Would You Offer a Name (To the Same Old Tired Pain)

by EveryDayBella



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blood, Concussions, Death, F/F, Gun Violence, Hockey Injuries, Izzet explosions, M/M, Whumptober 2019, lets be honest this is more light whump than anything, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayBella/pseuds/EveryDayBella
Summary: Whumptober 2019 Drabbles. Chapter Title is the Prompt and Ship. Tags will be updated each prompt. Un-beted





	1. Shaky Hands (Bennguin)

It was one of those hits that weren’t supposed to happen. The kind you pray you never have to see. The perfect storm of ice and skate blades and large, solid bodies that generate a lot of force. 

Klinger and Esa go full goon mood but Tyler hits the ice next to him, rips off his own helmet. 

“Jamie.” His voice is shakey, a counterpart to Rads who’s yelling for both the medic and at the officials. It's the medic who carefully removes Jamie’s helmet, dark sweaty hair clinging to his forehead. Tyler’s fingers are shaking as he brushes them back, heart hammering his chest. 

Jamie wasn’t getting up and Jamie always got back up. 

His eyelashes flutter open, a soft smile pulling at his lips. “Ty,” he slurs, goofy and happy like they've had one too many at the bar post win. 

“Hey, you’re gonna be okay. I promise.”


	2. Explosion (Ribbon Lightning)

Sometimes it was a little scary how used to Nivix Tomik had gotten. He knew how to get to Ral’s office, he knew how to get from there to any number of Ral’s labs. Sometimes they were just so busy helping, or in Ral’s case, outright leading their guilds that the only time they really got to spend together was a dinner in one of their offices. Only tonight Ral had been called away, again. 

There was a boom that rattled the entire spire, shaking the room with the force of an earthquake and popping eardrums. Explosions were nothing new in Nivix, but that was bigger than normal and Tomik knew there was only one possible source. 

Three floors up and smoke was pouring into the cooriders. Tomik choked on the smoke and pushed his way forward. The main elemental lab was a wreck, the mizzium coils in the center where shattered, blown outward. Tomik’s stomach sank at the destruction and his heart stuck in his throat. If Ral had been in here…

There was a dark shape lying amongst the rubble, lightning arcing out from him. Tomik ran too him but didn’t dare touch him no matter how much he wanted too. 

“Ral?”

There was a groan and he picked up his head covered in cuts and bruises, blood dripping down but alive. Tomik breathed out a sigh of relief, sudden exhaustion pulling at his limbs. 

One day one of these Izzet explosions wasn’t going to end so well.


	3. Delirium (Bennguin)

There was a moment where Tyler knew something was really, really wrong. Everything hurt, the light reflecting off the ice was like needles stabbed into his eyes, and there was a dull throb starting in his back of his neck. 

“Tyler?”

Jamie’s voice, usually soft and sweet, was too loud and ringing in his ears. 

There was something really wrong. 

“Ty, open your eyes for me?”

He thought he whimpered, but he did his best to follow his orders. Jamie was his captain, his best friend, the most important person in his life. He trusted him impeccably. So even though it made the light, the pain, worse he did as he was told. 

He wondered what Jamie saw. Did he see the panic? The pain? The fear? Did he see the half formed thoughts about concussions and not being able to play anymore? About it killing him someday later in his life?

Jamie sighed and pulled him forward in his arms where Tyler could hide his face in his chest and banish the light away. 


	4. Human Shield (Stucky)

“Take one step closer and you’ll see what I’m really capable of.” The villain they were chasing today shouldn’t have been that bad. He wasn’t even that powerful, just maniacal, but he’d grabbed a pedistan and now they had a real problem. 

“Stay back.” Steve orders and the others followed him because they trusted him. Steve doesn’t know how to fix this, but they trust him anyway. There’s not a good way to get to him, there’s not a way to sneak up behind him, and he’s crazy. He will hurt the person that he grabbed if they try anything. 

In a moment of indecision there’s a single gunshot from somewhere over his shoulder. The bad guy dropped in a spray of blood and the innocent bystander was screaming but alive. Steve sighed and started ordering the clean up. Only he would know the true cost to the assassin who saved the day.


	5. Gun Point (Kaya/Tesya)

Guns had fallen out of style on Ravnica decades ago, but Teysa still remembered them. Still even had a few in the family vault. Being on the other end of a barrel still wasn’t something she would have expected.

“You’re the one ruining the Orzhov.” The hooded figure growled, the gun stable in its hand. Teysa found herself struggling to take her eyes away from the gun remembering the bloodshed, the carnage those things used to cause. At this range if that thing went off she wasn’t going to get out of it. 

“I do believe that you’re thinking my co-guildmaster.” Teysa calmly replied and tried to think through this. There had to be some way to get the gun away, to keep him talking long enough for the guards to come. 

“You let her. You created this. You …” He didn’t get a chance to finish. There was a flash of purple magic and the point of knife through his abdomen. He gurgled, blood spilling, before crumpling like a puppet with its strings cut. 

Kaya was behind him, eyes wide, curly hair like a halo around her. Like a dark avenging angel there to wreak vengeance, gorgeous and dangerous. 

“Are you okay?” Kaye asked, reaching out to take Teysa’s hand. Teysa squeezed back and breathed. 


	6. Dragged Away (Original)

There was screaming in the background. Long, heart felt wails and shorter pained bursts. A few words here or there. “No.” “No please.” “Why are you doing this?” It wasn’t supposed to be like this. You were supposed to fall through the rabbit whole into a land of color, of substance. Instead they had been dragged away left to scream forever more. 


	7. Isolation (Ribbon Lightning)

He was wrapped up in his coat sitting in a back corner of a bright, smokey tavern. It was loud with conversation and drinking. There was a bard holding court by the fireplace and if Ral had to hear one more damn drinking song he was going to shock everyone in the building. The food was at least good, if simple. 

He was trying to stay focused on what he was supposed to be doing. Tezzeret had come through here not that long ago and Ral needed to know where he’d gone next. Any snippets of conversation could have been helpful. 

He’s attraction couldn’t help drifting though. He’d been planeswalking for too long. He missed Nivix where he could snap his fingers and get whatever he wanted. He missed Ravnica and indoor plumbing. Strangely enough he missed the, well, friends that’d he’d managed to make in the last year or so. He missed his little apartment in Dogsrun and the rain in the autumn and Tomik curled up on the coach with tea and a book and he wanted to tell Ral all about. 

In his worst moments Ral wandered what Tomik would think about the multiverse if he were out here with him. Would he think it was strange and awful as Ral did or would he see something in this crowded, community tavern with its off key bard and homegrown ale? Would Ral like it better it he had Tomik curled up in the dark corner with him? Would it be better if he had Tomik to talk to, joke with, scheme with, share ideas with? 

Maybe the real problem wasn’t with planeswalking itself, it was that you were always alone while doing it. 


End file.
